1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and in particular to exercise devices that incorporate pivoting footboards.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The art contains a number of examples of exercise or training devices that utilize pivoting footboards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,540 to Shimizu teaches a “nether limbs training implement” with spring-loaded footboards. The footboards are supported by a large, flat base block. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,651 to Homyonfer et al. teaches a leg exercise device with at least one pivoting plate member. The pivoting members are supported by a large, four-sided, rectangular base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,923 to Piaget et al. teaches a foot exercise device that operates by pneumatic means using foot treadles. Again, the device is supported on a large, rectangular base, which in this case houses an airway to allow air to travel between the bellows that support each foot treadle. The large size, large weight, and shape of the base of these devices limits their usefulness, since compactness and portability are known to be critical in encouraging persons to purchase and regularly use exercise equipment.
The art also contains a number of examples of exercise or training devices that utilize handles that may be pulled in order to exercise the arms of the user while the user is seated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,127 to Tremayne teaches an exercise device that mounts to a chair, with resilient means that have handles attached at an end. U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,907 to Bowser teaches a chair that functions as an exercise device with resistance cables having handles attached. Since these devices are attached to or integrated into a chair, they are correspondingly less portable than a similar free-standing exercise device, and would be difficult for a user to frequently employ in multiple exercise locations unless multiple such devices were purchased.
In addition, the art contains a number of examples of attempts to combine devices that use footboards to exercise a user's lower body with resilient or resistance cables intended to exercise a user's upper body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,676 to Terauds teaches a baggage carrier that may also be used as an exerciser, having two “force engaging plates” to receive the user's feet, force resistive pistons to provide resistance upon depression of the plates, and elastic bands with handles to provide upper body exercise. Like the other devices with footboards described above, this patent teaches a large, generally rectangular base plate to support the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,923 to Piaget et al., which was discussed above, also teaches in one embodiment the combination of the foot treadle-driven device with lines attached to hand grips. Pulling of the handles may serve to operate the bellows portion of the device similarly to depressing the foot treadles. The lines are cross-linked with the foot treadles to provide a desired rhythm between hand and foot movements.
Each of the devices discussed above is either integrated with or mounted to another piece of furniture—particularly a chair—or requires a relatively large amount of floorspace due to the large “footprint” of the device. This factor serves to discourage users from purchasing such a device, or to use the device as part of a regular exercise program once purchased. The large size and weight results in a lack of portability of such devices, which also discourages their use, particularly by users who must travel between various locations frequently and thus require exercise equipment that is highly portable. These limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.
References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.